Below Zero
by Hawkflight7
Summary: It's approximately below zero outside and the heater is blown out.


**Below Zero**

 **Summary: It's approximately below zero outside and the heater is blown out.**

 **For the Shingeki No Kyojin kink meme. Also dedicated to all traitorous showers. *glares at her own***

 **Warning: sexual content**

The water was searing his skin as it ran down his body in small rivulets, falling from his chin in mini waterfalls to hit the tile below. Levi tilted his head just a fraction for the hot water to hit his chest instead, eyes still closed as he soaked in the warmth the shower offered in the middle of the winter.

His jaw was actually relaxed now, as he no longer had to make an effort to keep his teeth from chattering throughout the day. With the steam gathering around him he didn't even have to worry about it now.

Levi sighed, one hand resting against the slightly warm tile in front of him. He opened his eyes moments later when the tile had grown colder, the water swiftly falling in temperature. His jaw clenched momentarily as he quickly turned the suddenly arctic cold water off. Usually it took another minute to get to this point, but the shower clearly thought it was time for him to get out and back into the cold air _now_. He would have to give percussive maintenance a try in the morning, once he had made the cadets attempt to get the heater working properly again first. Levi would only beat the thing up once all the other options had been exhausted, of course; most likely.

He pushed the glass door leading into the shower open with his elbow, stepping out to tug a towel from it's hook and quickly gather the droplets of water on his body. Levi went on to scrub at his hair with the towel for a good minute, getting it to dry for the most part. Once that was done he wrapped the towel securely around his waist before opening the bathroom door and stepping into his room, running a hand through the damp strands of his hair.

The winter air was already driving away the momentary relief from it's clutches that he had found in the shower. Before the darn thing betrayed him that is.

He was about to remove the towel and seek the warmth of the sheets on his bed when there was a knock on his door. Which meant the reason for someone doing such a thing had to be extremely important or incredibly stupid. Levi kept one hand on the slightly loose towel as he called, "Come in."

The door swings inward and for a moment he's surprised to see Krista step into the room, the skin around her eyes gradually darkening from lack of sleep over the week. Which quite possibly came from nightmares after she had been made to tell her the story of her childhood to his newest team, not including Erwin and Hange. It had also included her true name, Historia Reiss.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked, when she hadn't said a word upon walking into the room.

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered, voice a bit hollow compared to when he had occasionally heard her before in the Corps. Before they were on the run from the Military Police. Before she dropped her Krista Lenz guise.

"Is that because of the banshee outside or the snow queen?" he questioned just as the wind rattled the frames of the window in his room.

Historia glanced to the window for a moment, wrapping her arms around her body while looking out at the cold night. "It's below z-zero tonight." her teeth chattered momentarily when she spoke and he figured she was making a conscious effort to stop it from happening.

"Hm." So that's why the heater was having issues tonight. It was the coldest it had gotten yet and he suspected it might get even worse in the following days before finally letting up. He tightens the towel around himself after a moment, as she clearly wasn't leaving for the time being anyway. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Or did you come here for a reason? He adds on silently, the question clear in his eyes when she does turn back to face him.

Her lips begin to part only to snap shut when the wind gives another long howl that shakes the cabin the group had taken up residence in. The door is slammed behind her from the force of the wind, likely having entered the building from the broken window in the hall just outside his own door. Another reason he wanted to be under his sheets right about now instead of standing around in just a towel.

He can see a shiver run through Historia's body as the cold wind had blasted into her just before it had closed the door. She brings her hands up higher to rub at her arms now, continuing to shiver in the calm air of his room.

She looks a bit like a homeless kitten in that moment, having been put in a box by the former owner to brave the cold streets of the Underground alone. The golden strands of her hair framing her round face, bright blue eyes reminding him of the warmth of summer. Lips a bright pink, equally from the cold and her own nibbling at them. She was... cute.

He could feel his own lips draw down into a frown at this observation. This wasn't the time to be thinking of such things, especially since she was barely an adult herself. Never mind the fact that she was the lost heir to the throne.

"Can I..." Another shiver runs through her body. "Can I stay in your room?" He blinks, for a moment not quite comprehending the question. "We could keep each other warm," she adds, still rubbing at her shoulders.

Levi holds his tongue, biting back a sarcastic reply to such a suggestion. She can't actually mean that in the way it just interpreted itself in his own mind. No, she was too young to know of the suggestion hidden behind those words. Besides, it would be ridiculous for him to say yes, to actually allow her into his bed.

With a glance at her shivering body and feeling the cold nipping at his own skin now he gives a nod of his head, turning away from her to climb onto the bed and draw the covers up and over him - more like four blankets - before his own teeth started to chatter like hers currently were. He closes his eyes when he hears the rustle of her clothes, wondering for just a second if her skin is as sun-kissed under them before he turns his mind away from that trail of thought.

He can feel the bed shift only slightly when she gets on it, tucking herself under the sheets as well. She's too far away for him to feel the body heat that he knows is radiating off her, though. "If you're going to be here, in my bed, under my covers to 'keep each other warm' then you'll need to get a bit closer," he tells her, not bothering to add on that she has to be feeling even colder after getting rid of most of her clothes.

A few seconds pass before he feels the bed shift again as she draws closer, so that he can feel her knee press against the fabric of the towel that remains around his waist even now. So that she's close enough that he can _feel_ another shiver run through her body. "You can take the towel off," she mutters and his eyes snap open to look at her, hair already slightly tussled after coming into contact with the pillow. Historia is biting her lip when she says, "It's damp. You could get sick if you keep it on."

For a moment he can't manage to get a single word out, because it _has_ to be a joke. But she's not taking the words back; and she's continuing to nibble on her bottom lip as she looks at him, her cheeks a shade darker than they were a second ago.

His eyes narrow as her rolls out from the towel and onto her thighs, his legs pinning her body between them. "Is this what you want?" his voice comes out even lower than usual, husky.

She doesn't reply, but her cheeks get even darker and when he lowers a hand to rub at her entrance he can feel the moisture there; he has his answer.

Levi wraps his other arm around her back, undoing the hooks to her bra before pulling the straps down her arms just until her breasts are exposed. He leaves her to take them off completely as he bends down to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking at the little bud. Her skin beneath his mouth is growing warm and he can hear her moan above him, encouraging him further.

His tongue darts out to flick her nipple, earning a gasp from Historia. With a grin he moves onto her other nipple, working to warm her body up as his hand continues to rub at her entrance. He can feel her heat from beyond the fabric and pulls it to the side in his haste to push a finger into her.

Levi groans when he feels her clench down onto the single digit as he begins to pump it in and out of her, biting down on her nipple when she lets out a particularly loud moan. He lets go of her nipple to press kisses to her breasts, occasionally taking the flesh into his mouth and sucking until it leaves a mark before moving up and past her neck. His blood is near boiling when he pinches her lower lip between his teeth, giving a soft tug that makes her gasp and he plunges his tongue into her mouth shortly after.

He withdraws his finger from her, keeping the front of her panties pushed to the side as he slides into her heat, moaning against her mouth as his eyes close in pleasure. Her body seizes up for a moment, prompting him to open his eyes and gaze into her own that hold a hint of pain in them. His mind slows just enough to take in the knowledge that gives him. That this is her first time and then his arms wrap around her, pulling her up from the bed and with him still buried in her he brings them into a sitting position, feeling her legs lock around his waist as she now rests on his thighs. He lowers his head to let out an animalistic growl into her throat, "Mine." Just before he thrusts up into her.

Historia gasps and her arms wrap around his back as the covers fall from the both of them, but he can no longer feel the sting of the cold. He continues to thrust up into her at a moderate pace, only going faster when her nails dig into his shoulders.

She is clinging to him as he is clinging to her, feeling the sweat rolling down her skin as he laves at her neck. He is sure to bring her warm skin into his mouth, to leave as many marks as possible on her skin, not caring if her clothing will be able to hide them later or not. Actually, he finds himself preferring that they be visible, clear as the sun on a cloudless day.

"Hah." Her hands flex along his shoulders as she gasps, "So hot." He nips at her own shoulder in agreement, thrusting into her roughly when she tightens around him. "Levi," she calls out and he can feel her body tremble in his arms as the orgasm passes through her. He follows her moments later and lays her back onto the bed as her grip loosens on him.

Levi settles next to her on the bed, fumbling with one hand to draw the covers up and over them before he drifts off into sleep.


End file.
